The legend of spyro and the goblet of fire
by dragonwizard413
Summary: After saving there world from the dark master Spyeo and Cynder find themselfs saving the world once more in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. *play Harry Potter theme music.*


**The legend of spyro and the goblet of fire**

by: dragonwizard413

**Summery:** After saving there world from the dark master Spyeo and Cynder find themselfs saving the world once more in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. *play Harry Potter theme music.*

Chapter1

"will young dragon were might you be"

Spyro slowly open his eyes , his vison was clody for a few secins and then begain to clread up and the first thang he say was a foggy dark forest that sent a sever down his spine. thin head begain to thob painfuly. lifting his paw to his timple to rub it thin that he rilisd that his paw was no longer a paw but a hand like a apes, but when He looked to the rest of his body that his body was tall like the Cheetahs. He was waering black shoes with white tips blue jeans and a plane purple t-shert.

Spyro's eyes widen when he didn't see Cynder anywere not that he be able to reckanisr anway he new if he changed she changed as will. Spyro sat up bgain to look around the forst he then saw a trail next to him with Foot praints leading both ways more going out thin in. Spyro disated to get up and follow the trail. But when he begain to walk that he he fail flat on his face he cursed under his breth and gave crated to the two legged critrer in his world knowing how the walk on two.

After a long time of stubles and falls Spyro had fainly got the hang of walking on two legs. It had bene 30 min. walking on the trail to get out of the dark forest and he could see the enge of the forest and bgain to walk faster once he got out he was gretaed by a big temple he ever seen in his life. There were many towers with cone ruffs and it was all made of bricks. Spyro looks to side to side taking the ditells of the big timple he was so desacked by the temple that he didn't see a grisy haired man coming out of the hut beside him.

* * *

Snape was in Hagrid's hut to get the suplace for his class you see it was two weeks befor hogwarts reopen for the year and he needed his thangs. "here you go Snape sir all of it ship shape and ready for the year."

"I hope so." was all Snape sead before terning a round and walk to the door of his he got out side he say soked even him what he say was a boy of 15 with golden blond her and was waering a purple t-shert and blue jeans. Walking up to him he could see that the boy was looking at the school and was anarer of him coming up to him. moving quickly Snape graped the top od his shert and spune him around still holding on to him. What happened next he did't exspet.

* * *

Spyro did what came nacherly to him, he used his elements and used fire to born the black heared thangs arm. And when he did the thang let go and Spyro ran to the temple, When he got in he say many halls. Spyro tock the resck and went sraght. Spyro was running for as long as he could tell he saw dobble doors to the left and he went in. When he was inside he closed the doors with a loud snap, Spyro turnd arounc and lind agenst the doors and brethed hevely. When Spyro was on the doors he was looking at the room that he was in he saw that two walls was lined with beds and at the end were a man and girl. The girl was in the bed a sleep and the man was standing over her. the man was old by the looks of it with hes long white berd he ware half moon glasses on his head.

The man looked up and saw Spyro and waved him over. gulping Spyro walked over to the old man and he was by his side the old one begain to speek. "Your brobuly wondering were you are young Spyro." Spyro was stund that the old one knew his name. "How do you now my name?" ask Spyro the old man smilled and his eyes twinckld at his queston and he spock again "Before I ansere let me ask you this, Do you now her?" Spyro looked down at the girl on the bed. Her skin was pale, she had loung raven black hair with six ivry strecks three on each side, her finger nails were long and alegant, she ware a red T-sheirt and black paints. "no I don't but, you do." he ansered

* * *

_Black was all Cynder could see thin she saw light and it slowly faded away and was replaced by dragon of all shapes,sizes and coler. A red one came up and said "You killed me Cynder and many other young and old, small and big, weak and helthy. you think by doing one good deid can ficks it your nothing but a killer!" the word killer hung around the voud and soon ever dragon and dragoness stated to shant the word "killer, killer, killer"_

_"No am not tat Cynder anay more I change, I changed!" but they didn't stop the shant it grow louder with each word. "Stop Please spot" Cynder was crying and didn't know what to do. But then the shant stoped and thay were all gone but one dragoness her scaels were black as night her nick was long and alegant her snout was like Cynder's she also had six horns like her's and her under bealy and wings was a rich blue her eyes were emerld green. The dragoness looked at strate at Cynder's eyes and tock a big inhale and fired a light mist at Cynder._

* * *

Cynder slowly opened her eyes to men talking to each other the younger one she could see his amethit eyes and she only know one dragon with those eyes tacking a brith she said "Spyro is that you."

**Please don't minded toe spelling am dislecik and spelling not my thang and math I realy hate math. R&R**


End file.
